


Appeals

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Changbin doesn't like anyone, except Felix.





	Appeals

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I couldn't think of a better summary or anything else to tag

In reality the idea was a little intimidating, but Changbin knew better than to let appearances deceive him - after all, he himself had appearances to keep up with. He marched into the studio with confidence, head held high, looking at the other seven boys.

 

“Where's Chan-hyung?” He asked the boy he was closest to - Han Jisung, a year below.

 

“Right here, Binnie.” He turned as Chan spoke, patting his back. “Thank you all for being here. I'm excited to be with you all and to push us all toward our debut.” The other seven cheered, Changbin staying silent and examining Chan. They stretched for a bit before going over a dance routine that they had all been taught when first coming to the company. At the end Changbin could smell the alpha exuding from Chan’s skin but in all honesty, he was distracted by an even stronger and younger scent, turning to look at the younger members. Jeongin - omega for sure, Changbin could smell though he’d barely matured. Seungmin - no way was it him, Changbin knew his smell well, as well as Jisung’s scent. He turned to watch Felix grunt and stretch again, his scent overpowering everyone in the room.

 

“Don't worry, he'll learn to control it.” Chan said, patting Changbin’s shoulder. “You should understand.” He winked before reeling back. Changbin swallowed and nodded, getting as far away from Felix as possible in the small room.

 

\------------

 

“Chanbin doesn't like anyone except Felix.” Changbin chuckles at being exposed by Woojin, smiling at Felix. The younger laughs and Changbin flashes back to him screaming into the mic when being kissed on the cheek. He recalls the way he'd jerked away dramatically and Felix had rolled onto the grass, laughing and screaming. Minho had been there too, but Changbin had forgotten in the moment.

 

“Hyung.” Felix breaks him out of his trance, poking his shoulder.

 

“Yes?” Changbin sighs. Felix chuckles and gently taps his own cheek, grinning cutely at the elder. He laughs and shoves him away, shaking his head. “Aish, go bother someone else.” He mutters, Felix giggling softly and hugging Changbin.

 

“Never, hyung.” He grins. Changbin sighs and hugs back, accepting his fate. The young alpha looks around before planting a kiss on Changbin’s cheek. The elder blushes and shoves him away. “Ah, so touchy.” He whines playfully. Felix laughs and gets up, tackling Minho.

 

~

 

When their final mission - the live broadcast - is over and they're back at the dorms, the big room is filled with all nine scents and Changbin feels like he may drown in the excitement, at least until Felix drapes himself over his back and suddenly he's the only one Changbin can smell. They laugh easily with the others, Felix running his fingers through his hair.

 

They're alone in the big room suddenly, one of Felix’s arm wrapped around Changbin’s waist and the other around his chest.

 

“Hyung.” Felix says softly, Changbin turning toward him. Felix chuckles and taps his own cheek, Changbin laughing loudly. He turns to get a better angle and plants a kiss on Felix’s lips, the young alpha barking out a laugh.

 

“You'll wake the others.” Changbin warns softly, Felix hugging him tightly.

 

“Let's sleep too. Yeah?” He asks. Changbin nods.

 

“I'm so happy we're all back together.” He smiles, kissing Felix again.

 

“Me too, hyung. Me too.” He grins, standing and helping Changbin up. “Sleep with me tonight?”

 

“Will Seungmin be mad?”

 

“He shouldn't. After all, it's just cuddling.” Felix smiles. Changbin nods and hugs the younger again.

 

“Of course.” He chuckles, walking with Felix to the younger’s room and crawling onto the bed with him. He curls into the other's embrace, hugging him tightly.

 

“Hey, hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When we're older, will you be mine?”

 

“I'm yours now.”

 

“You know what i mean.” Changbin looks up at Felix.

 

“That was the plan, no?” He frowns.

 

“Yeah.” Felix grins. “You're a cute omega when you want to be.”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Changbin scoffs, Felix laughing quietly.

 

“Of course. I love you, hyung.”

 

“I love you too, kid.” Changbin smiles, relaxing and closing his eyes.


End file.
